1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of loading sheet-like light-sensitive films such as image recording photographic films or X-ray photographic films into an image recording apparatus, an X-ray image recording apparatus, or the like in a daylight environment, and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been known various methods of and apparatus for loading X-ray films or the like into a cassette in a daylight environment. In the conventional techniques, after a film package comprising a light-tight envelope and films contained therein is loaded into a light-tight chamber, the light-tight envelope is separated from the films or the films are drawn out of the light-tight envelope. However, these techniques have drawbacks that the construction of the loading apparatus becomes complicated and that there is a risk of the films being damaged.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 54(1979)-43328 discloses a cassette magazine constructed so that a light-tight envelope can be drawn out of a film package in a cassette to make it possible to handle films in a daylight environment. However, this technique requires a means for drawing out the light-tight envelope. Further, in a method of and apparatus for loading X-ray films disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,919, in order to conduct film loading in a daylight environment, a light-tight envelope of a film package is cut open in a condition shielded from light, and films are allowed to fall from the light-tight envelope. In this technique, however, the films do not fall together with one another but fall separately from one another and, therefore, they are readily damaged.